Cha Junho
|birthday = July 9, 2002 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = A |height = 178 cm |weight = 63 kg |website = Mnet Profile }}Cha Junho (차준호) is currently an idol under Woollim Entertainment. He was a competitor on Produce X 101. He ranked #9 on the finale, making him a member of X1. Career & History Junho debuted as a member of X1 on August 27, 2019 with the album Emergency: Quantum Leap and the title track "Flash". In late 2019 vote-rigging was revealed to have happened in the Produce series, and since the news broke, the group had halted activities to await the outcome of the investigations. While it was legally deemed that the trainees/participants were victims and not involved in the situation, a lot of netizens still called for X1's disbandment since the group had been formed on "unfair" terms. On January 6, 2020 it was announced that the group would disband after long discussions between the members and their agencies. Discography Produce X 101 * "X1-MA" (2019) * "U Got It" (2019) * "To My World" (2019) * "Dream For You"(2019) X1 Albums * Emergency: Quantum Leap (2019) Singles * "Flash" (2019) Filmography Music Videos Produce X 101 * X1-MA (2019) X1 * Flash (2019) Television Variety * Produce X 101 (2019) * X1 Flash (2019) Gallery Promotional Cha Junho Quantum Leap Promo 1.jpg|''Escape: Quantum Leap'' Produce X 101 Cha Junho Produce X 101 Profile 1.jpg Cha Junho Produce X 101 Promotional 2.jpg Cha Junho Produce X 101 Promotional 3.jpg Cha Junho Produce X 101 Promotional 4.jpg Cha Junho Produce X 101 Promotional 5.jpg Cha Junho Produce X 101 Promotional 6.jpg Cha Junho Produce X 101 Promotional 7.jpg Cha Junho Produce X 101 Promotional 8.jpg Cha Junho Produce X 101 Promotional 9.jpg Cha Junho Produce X 101 Promotional 1.jpg Cha Junho Produce X 101 Finale Promotional 1.jpg Cha Junho Produce X 101 Finale Profile.jpg Videos PRODUCE X 101 울림 l 차준호 I 똑똑, 국프님들 마음을 울릴 준호 왔어요~ @자기소개 1분 PR|Self Introduction PRODUCE X 101 X101스페셜 과자 가 지마!ㅣ차준호(울림) 190314 EP.0|Eat the Snack Challenge PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ차준호(울림) VS 이은상(브랜뉴뮤직) 190314 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge ENG sub PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 국프님에게 가는 길 막 지마!ㅣ차준호(울림) 190314 EP.0|Don't Block the Road Challenge PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 사과 떨어지 지마ㅣ김승환(Esteem) - 차준호(울림) 190314 EP.0|Don't Drop the Apple Challenge PRODUCE X 101 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ차준호(울림) 지마 190314 EP.0|X1-MA Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 풀버전 울림 김동윤, 김민서, 문준호, 주창욱, 차준호, 황윤성 ♬BTD & Pop @기획사별 퍼포먼스 190510 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ차준호 - NCT U ♬BOSS @그룹X배틀 190517 EP.3|Boss Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ차준호 - 폴킴 ♬너를 만나 @보컬 포지션 평가 190607 EP.6|Me After You Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ차준호 - ♬U GOT IT @콘셉트 평가 190705 EP.10|U Got It Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 최종회 To My World 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 190719 EP.12|To My World PRODUCE X 101 단독 최종회 꿈을 꾼다(Dream For You) 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 190719 EP.12|Dream For You Produce X 101 Ranking Category:Produce 101 Season 4 Category:Produce X 101 Category:Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:X1